


stiles' secret

by zombiekitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Gen, Knotting, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Wolf, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekitten/pseuds/zombiekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“what did you do to stiles?” Erica finally asked.<br/>“what happened?” he growled.<br/>“we need to get to the hospital. Stiles…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. explaining stiles

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you for reading. 
> 
> if you are a grammar nazi or someone who cares more about the grammar than the actual story, please dont read this. i dont care... i really dont. 
> 
> i'm not here to become some famous author, i'm here to have fun, read fics and get the crazy ideas i imagine out of my head before i explode. 
> 
> also, if you have ideas for the storyline, feel free to speak your mind. dont criticize my work because i know its absolute shit and could get me locked up due to some insanity.
> 
> if the fic is too fast for you, tell me to post a chapter dedicated to that but i have major ADHD and life is super fast for me. also... i'm not going to spend three chapters on the details of a blade of grass blowing in the wind like some of the great authors you learn about in literature. 
> 
> this is pure fun, sometimes its pure smut and other times its complete shit.  
> read the story for what it is... fanfiction. i wont always get the characters right or the events right or whatever else you may think is important and thats okay because its my fic, my brain and my interpretation of things.
> 
> thank you to those who actually do read and i hope you enjoy the fic for what it is...
> 
> lots of love.
> 
> Zombie kitteh

So, my stiles kinda looks like shelly henning from days of our lives and secret circle. Only she isn’t so tan and her lips are naturally so deep and red that you would die! If you don’t like a transgendered character go climb back under that rock you were under the last 60 years… no seriously, I don’t want to read hate mail or shit like that… I am a proud transgender woman and if you met me you would be none the wiser. So stfu, it’s a good story. I’ve kinda based it on that song almost everyone writes a smoldering teen wolf fic on, lil red riding hood. But don’t expect the usual.

1 explaining stiles.

Nobody really knew her little secret. And those who did, loved her. Genève stilinski, named after her incredible babcia geneve brotski, was an enigma. Everyone loved the energetic little angel. Scott even wanted to marry her back when she punched a boy for being mean to him… and if Jackson would admit, he respected any 11 year old that would come up and hug a random kid after he found out he was adopted. But what everyone loved about this distracted(ADHD) girl was that she was so selfless. She was the type of person who would give you her coat when you looked like you were cold. And she always had a comforting smile. Not to mention she basically took care of scott, her father and Melissa mcall because neither parent had much time to be a parent. John and Melissa were much too thankful that their kids were not alone at home on the nights that either or both of them were working during the night. 

Stiles had a genuine thirst for knowledge, she was one of the smartest kids in school, yes (coach fintstock would agree) she was distracted and completely off topic, but once she focused and set her mind to it… she ran around with a’s and b’s. although getting scott to do a bit more was tricky, but rewarding him with peanut butter cookies when he did good on a test was worth it because his face…. Argument won.

Anyway, so the werewolf thing happened, peter offered stiles the bite. But she smiled and refused and proceeded to scold peter(and he sank like a naughty child) lets just say, she gained his respect then. Well, peter died twice and came back twice… only this time, Derek was the alpha, peter was his beta. And he and stiles (peter) developed a certain friendship. It was civil to a point but dare peter ever try and do something deemed as ‘up to no good’ stiles was sure to chastise him and strangely, peter would nod like a teenager who had been caught sneaking out of the house… oh, but don’t u dare try laughing at or mocking peter when stiles could hear you… you will die, and she wont even need to touch you. The girl was a total bamf. Peter once joked that when she reprimanded him, he immediately became the little boy his mother scolded. Stiles only laughed and hugged the man. And then she would go into the kitchen to make food. The other beta’s gravitated toward her, she fully accepted her role as ‘pack mom’ and everyone could see that she was most happy when they came to her for help. 

“this dress… its so pretty, but when I tried it on… I looked like a house!” Erica whined. Stiles shook her head and took the dress away from her. She hugged Erica and dragged her to the kitchen of the hale house and fed her some cookies her mother learnt to bake from babcia. Erica was calm. The next day, stiles brought Erica the dress… only it had been altered, there were lines that changed the entire dress and added pieces. Erica tried it on and came running out of the bathroom hugging stiles as if she hadn’t seen her in years.   
“thank you! Thank you!” Erica said repeatedly.  
“well, the dress said you look bad and I simply changed its opinion with my mad skill.” Stiles said with a smile. Erica giggled.   
“batgirl, you are epic!” ah, the beauty of Erica and her love of comics.  
“now, you put on those ankle boots you got last week and that other belt and go out there and rock boyd’s boat!” stiles said as she turned to walk out the room.  
\--------------------------------------  
“its his birthday!” stiles whispered to Derek. He raised an eyebrow,  
“you totally forgot!” stiles said with her hand on her hip. She raised her eyebrows and waited for Derek to reply. When he didn’t, she shook her head and walked to the kitchen of the restored hale house. Isaac had been living with Derek as Derek was his guardian now. The house had to be rebuilt and restored and when it was done, there was a room for every member of the pack and some more rooms for in case. But Derek gave stiles a big birthday gift. A list of appliances and things for the kitchen. She helped design it and picked out every single thing. Because she felt that taking care of the pack was her role and she wanted to do it to her best abilities. Strangely, Derek came to her and told her that the kitchen was hers. Anyway. Back to isaac’s birthday. Stiles skipped school that day and went over to derek’s. she baked three cakes and made isaac’s favourite. When the pack came home, she told them to keep Isaac out of the kitchen until she called for them. And when she did, the teen was all smiles. He hugged her and almost went a bit teary eyed. She hugged him back and even pulled him down to kiss his cheek, forehead and nose.  
“happy birthday pup. From Derek and me.” She said when she handed him a $100 gift card. He almost jumped out of his skin and hugged her again and he ran up to Derek and hugged him too. When stiles looked at them, she saw Derek smile and wink at her. She nodded and went into the kitchen to get the other two cakes. You should have seen Isaac go crazy with joy by then. That night as she was cleaning the kitchen, Derek came in. he stood by the counter and watched her as she scrubbed, ipod on full blast and totally immersed in scrubbing. Derek came up behind her and tapped her shoulder… the scream was incredible.   
Three betas came into the kitchen only to be frozen in shock when they saw stiles on the floor breathing so loud and Derek hunched on his knees a few steps away laughing at the top of his lungs. they shook their heads as they went back to bed.  
“you asshole! What if I had a heart attack! Who would feed Isaac!?” she said as she slapped his shoulder. She helped him get to his feet and walked over to get a glass and then water.  
“I’m sorry. (chuckle) all I wanted to do was tell you I’m grateful. Thank you for today. For everything.” Derek used words… wow.   
“please, don’t!” she said with a sad smile.  
“what?” Derek asked with a frown.  
“don’t thank me. I should thank you. I love them, even you. You guys give me reason to get up every day. The pack, my dad… even Melissa… I should thank you guys. Because you keep me out of dark places.” Derek could feel the sadness come off her. His wolf whined and he gave in… even just a little bit. He hugged her, he just clashed into her and hugged her so tight she almost smothered. He felt her little heart beating in her chest but smelled no fear. He did smell arousal, which he smelled a few times before. He knew he wanted her but felt he could not have her because she did not deserve to be with someone so broken and so bad. But his wolf drove him otherwise. And as the saying goes ‘give you an inch’, his wolf took over for a bit and he kinda…. Sorta... kissed her. She yelped in surprise and kissed him back. But a while into the kiss, she pushed him from her. She started crying.  
“stiles, what did I do? I’m sorry! I’m sorry, stiles… look at me.” He said, nervous and his voice was a pitch higher than normal. She looked up at him, her mascara had run. Her eyes were red. And her lip started to quiver. He came closer, to hug her, comfort her. But she put up her hand and shook her head.  
“you cant… Derek, you cant… you’ll hate me!” she ran out the door. Derek stood there, frozen. He heard the jeep start, rumble and then drive off at an ungodly speed. He stood there, literally frozen. He sucked in a breath and began to visibly shake. She rejected him. Because she thought he would hate her. He could never hate her! She is perfect, beautiful, kind, loving and she is the one person who single handedly takes care of the pack, his pack, regardless of him being the alpha! How could he hate his mate! His true mate! The one person he needed more than anything else. The one person he would submit to.   
He showed her his feelings and she ran. And why would he hate her?  
He sank in the kitchen to the floor and let out a howl, A broken, cold howl And then he cried. The ugly cry. Like a child who got lost in a mall. He didn’t even register that the beta’s were in the kitchen fawning over him. Worried.  
And then, 15 minutes later, isaac’s phone rang. He didn’t hear what was being said but when Isaac and erica’s breath hitched and there was so much panic in their voices and in the air. He snapped back.  
“what? What is it?” he asked. Erica was crying and Isaac sat there staring blankly. Boyd looked at him, shocked.  
“what did you do to stiles?” Erica finally asked.   
“what happened?” he growled.  
“we need to get to the hospital. Stiles…” boyd was interrupted by derek.  
“what happened to her? Did the alpha pack?” Derek asked.  
“she was in an accident.” Boyd said, calm.  
“oh God!” Derek muttered. He ran to the car and stood there looking for his keys. Boyd came with them in his hand with Erica in Isaacs embrace behind him.  
“not stiles. We cant loose stiles.” Erica was mumbling. Isaac was silent but he held on to her.  
“boyd, can you drive.” Derek asked, he was shaking as if he was cold.  
Boyd nodded and they all got in the car and drove.

At the hospital, scott came running up to them. They all hugged. Even Allison was there.   
“she was talking to me on the phone, she sounded sad. And then I heard a crash. I ran so fast. A drunk driver hit her. It was red for the guy and green for her. She got a bad knock to the head but she’s okay. A bit bruised and a cut or two from the windshield. The guy didn’t make it. He shot out of his front window like a rocket.” Scott told them as they walked into the hospital. The sheriff was standing there, shaken. Derek walked over to him and hugged him.  
“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Its my fault! Its all my fault!” Derek mumbled. The sheriff was shocked but he patted derek’s back. He knew stiles had been hanging out with Derek and her group of friends. He joked many times that she and Derek were dating.  
“its not your fault son. Were you driving the car?” trying to comfort the obviously distraught young man.  
“I shouldn’t have kissed her! I’m sorry.” The sheriff sighed. He understood what scott meant now when he said she sounded sad. But he understood, he wasn’t angry at Derek, but he knew now why she was driving to scott’s.  
“its okay, son. Lets all sit down. The doctor said he’s gonna come get us. Its okay.” Derek was silent. Broken. The pack all came toward him to comfort him.

“oh my god, did you see the tranny that was in the accident. He’s so pretty! And its all a trap to lure men. I cant believe it.” One nurse could be heard.  
“what are you talking about?” another nurse asked and frowned at the blonde nurse.  
“the stilinski kid. The one that got hit by a drunk driver.” The blonde said with attitude.  
“you know that the sheriff is sitting right there (points to sheriff) and if he does not make a complaint about what you said about his daughter, I sure as hell will! That girl was in here helping us when we were short staffed a year ago. And before that, she was here every day to visit her sick mother. She spends a Saturday here with the cancer children and burn victim children every month! I have never in my life met a human being so kind and so selfless! So you better keep your mouth shut before I call nurse mcall! And don’t you have actual work to do rather than gossip about patients?” the dark haired nurse reprimanded the young blonde bitch. The sheriff sank his face into his hands and sighed.  
“well, that’s not exactly how she would want anyone to find out. But now you kids know.” Everyone was staring at the sheriff. Derek sat there with his mouth open.   
“when this mess is all cleared up, we need to talk.” John said to Derek.   
“and if any of you treat her differently… I will shoot you! In places that will hurt! Repeatedly! With normal bullets.” Sheriff is bamf! Scott chuckled. He’d known about stiles since forever but he did not care. She was like a little sister he never had… and sometime she was the big sister too.

Melissa came over and greeted the pack. Lydia, danny and Jackson had come in while they were waiting.  
“john, she’s awake. (everybody got up) sit down all of you, she wants to see her father!” Melissa scolded.  
John walked with Melissa to the icu room. She was on the bed, a bit groggy. But alive.   
“daddy!”  
“baby, oh, my baby, you gave me a fright!” he sat next to her and she sat up and leaned to hug him. She cried, loud and like she was broken.  
“daddy. I’m sorry. Its my fault, I shouldn’t have… i… i…” she couldn’t complete the sentence.  
“I know, but its not your fault and its not Derek’s fault. Some drunken idiot got the easy way out. But you’re alive. That’s all that matters.” John comforted his baby.  
“I need to apologise to him. And how do I tell him daddy?” she said, sobbing.  
“I don’t think its necessary.” He said and had a scowl that would put Derek to shame. She frowned.  
“some blonde bitch nurse decided to scream it at the top of her lungs. Luckily it was just us in the waiting room.” John said getting red from anger.  
“WHAT?” mellissa screamed from behind them.  
“ask doreen in front, she would know more. And tell her I am laying a complaint.” John said and clenched his teeth.  
“nobody hurts my baby and gets away with it! I have a good mind and ask deaton to bring that guy back so I can kick his ass”   
“no, daddy. No… shut up and hug me.” Stiles cut him off.  
“well, I guess you are allright.” Melissa chuckled.  
“can I see them?” stiles asked. Melissa smiled and nodded and walked to go fetch the pack. A moment later they all piled into the room and were standing around her, touching her and smiling at her, Derek stood at the foot and smiled at her.  
“guys, can you all leave… and I mean out of earshot. I want to talk to Derek alone” they all nodded and smiled and filtered out of the room. Her father gave her the ‘will-you-be-okay’ face and she nodded.   
Derek came and sat on the chair beside the bed.  
“stiles.. i-“  
“Let me talk first.” She interrupted him. He nodded and looked her straight in the eyes.  
“I did not run out because I did not want… what happened. I do, I really do. I like you… hell, I think I truly love you. I’ve told you things no one else knows and I’m sure you’ve told me things you would never tell anyone. And I really do have feelings for you. But-“  
“I know… I know and I don’t care, stiles! I love you, the person you are. And when you left me… I thought I was going to die. I broke, stiles. I kiss you and you run. I know, and I understand now. And it all made me realize how much I love you! I love you stiles!” he was out of breath after that. She smiled.  
“Genève.” She said after a moment.  
“what?” he said with a frown.  
“its my real name. my mom and dad decided to call me geneve when they changed my name. it was my grandmother’s name.” she said, softly and sweet.  
“its beautiful, why don’t you use it?” he asked.  
“its special and everyones so used to stiles, even when I was small.” She smiled.  
“I’m serious… I love you stiles! I Derek Thomas hale love you Genève stilinski” Derek got back on his original train of thought.  
“I love you too, Derek. I do. And I’m sorry I ran… but you have to understand. I thought you’d hate me and tell me I’ve deceived you… that’s why I’m single. Because… the stories I’ve heard. I don’t ever want to feel like that, so powerless and because of something that makes me happ- mmmmph”  
Derek kissed her again. At that moment, le sheriff decided to come into the room. He cleared his throat while leaning against the door. derek shot from stiles and stiles sank her head in shame. But she let out a sigh. 17 and finally kissed!   
“we will be talking about this. As soon as stiles is out of the hospital and she can cook, you are coming over for dinner. (raises eyebrows) no arguments!”   
“none, sir.” Stiles mumbled.  
“and you, Derek?” he asked.  
“I cant wait.” Lies, Derek, you lying liar who lies! :p but he has no choice.  
“good. Now can I have a moment with my daughter. The pack’s in the waiting room. Bring me coffee.” Derek ‘yessir’-ed and went out.   
“so, dad…”  
“don’t you ‘so dad’ me, young lady. I remember bouncing a six year old on my lap and her promising me she wont kiss a boy until she is at least in her 80’s.” her eyes grew wide with shock.  
“DAD! I was six. And you were the only man I was allowed to kiss.” She whined.  
“I still am the only man you are allowed to kiss and the only kisses you are allowed are pecks on the cheeks and places that are not your lips and without tongue.” He said, serious tone and face.  
“daddy?” she asked with a pale shocked face. He chuckled.  
“well, I guess you aren’t the little girl I taught to ride a bicycle or the 8 year old I put little batman band-aids on her scraped knees anymore. Gen, you’re mother is up there doing an air punch. She would have been so proud of you.”   
“I know, daddy. I know. But Dad…” she said patting his shoulder.  
“yes?” he questioned, preparing for something bad.  
“you know… you’ll always be the most important man in my life. You know that, right?” she said with a serious face. He smiled and nodded. they sat there and bantered about trivial things after that. Derek knocked on the door and came in with coffee. John looked stern, then he smiled. And Derek sat there talking about silly things with them, all the while holding stiles’ hand.

Three days later, stiles was preparing a big dinner, and by then, big had gone from a few pots full to half a cow and then some. “stupid werewolf metabolism” she muttered while cooking.  
“god! It smells wonderful in here. What’s the occasion?” her father asked when he came home.  
“(deep breath) well, Daddy, father of mine, dearest dad. Papa”  
“cut the crap… out with it.”  
“derekscomingovertohavedinnerwithusbecauseyousaidheshouldandwerewolveseatalotandihopeyoudontmindbutimsonervousandpleasedontshoothimheisactuallyaniceguy!” stiles exploded.  
“run that by me again… slower…much much slower.” John said.  
“dereks coming over to have dinner with us”  
“uh-huh”  
“you said he should”  
“go on”  
“werewolves kinda have black holes for stomachs”  
“I gathered.”  
“please don’t shoot him!”  
“STILES! Why would you even think that?” he said with a shocked expression, he sighed and shook his head.  
“daddy, I’m really nervous!” she said hugging him.  
“its just dinner…”  
“its so not 'just dinner!' How can you even say that! We’re not even dating and you want to have this ‘you break her heart and I break your legs’ conversation. AND it doesn’t work like that with werewolves… they mate for life.”  
“MATE???” he yelped, in a very high pitch.  
“oh… my… god! Can I die now please!” stiles whined.  
“stiles, please explain the whole mate concept to me…”  
“oh my sweet cheese on rye with lettuce and mustard!” stiles could so not have this conversation… not now…. NOT EVER!!!!!  
“this… ‘mating’… business sure as shit is not happening until you are 18!” he said with raised eyebrows.  
“well, lookie here, the pasta is ready… and I have meat in the oven.”  
“stiles”  
“and I still have to add oregano to the sauce”  
“stiles!”  
“and the onions need some brown sugar…”  
“GENEVE STILINSKI!”  
“yes dad?” she said in a tiny voice.  
“theres someone at the door.”  
She went pale. I’m sure she shat a few bricks out. But she gulped, took a big breath and walked over to answer the door.   
“Derek, glad you could make it… and are those flowers? They are lovely… and I’m surprised you used my front door this time.”  
“this time?” yes, stiles, open mouth – insert foot. Even Derek went pale as her father asked that.  
“come in, come in! make yourself at home… our casa es tu casa… (muttering) until my dad shoots you…”  
“evening, sheriff.” Derek said and shook the sheriff’s hand.  
“call me john, come into the living room with me, we can have a whiskey while stiles finishes the food… there are two things we need to discuss… for now.” Derek shat some bricks there.

Stiles was busy in the kitchen, and when the food was done, she snuck upstairs to get dressed. She shuddered to think what the boys were talking about downstairs so she focused on being pretty. She put on a strapless black dress with a wide poofed skirt that came to just above her knees and debated heels vs flats.   
(I really hate those girl!stiles fics where stiles’ femininity shocks everyone… why cant she be the girl next door who is pretty and can kick total ass if she wants to. Totes sucky stereotype happening all over -_-)

She came down the stairs looking like a million bucks, she ultimately decided on heels because she kinda lived in them… and anything under 8 inches was not even looked at(ha ha!)  
Derek gaped at her, but smiled. And she kissed his cheek when she got to the bottom. The sheriff smiled and they all went to sit down. Stiles had put the food on the table before she went to dolly up. They sat down and dished themselves whatever they wanted.  
“so… how was your day?” stiles asked Derek.  
“good. Work was fun.” He shrugged.  
“WHAT!?! You work?” she asked.  
“I am not some animal in the woods, stiles.” He scowled.   
“sorry… it just seems odd…”  
“what work do you do, son” john asked.  
“carpentry"  
“oh, thats interesting. It seems like tough work.” it was more a question than a statement.  
“its not so hard once you're used to it.” derek answered the sheriff. Stiles was sitting there seeming to be having conversations with herself in her mind. And it was glorious conversations by the look on her face. You could visibly see the thought process going on there.

The dinner went along quite fun and in the end. Stiles kissed Derek, sneakily when she said goodbye at the door . The good thing was that she was sure she would see him soon... werewolves and windows were a normal thing to her now.  
By the end of the night, they both had pooped enough bricks to build the alamo twice. But it ended well.

And sure as shit, when she went to her room to work on her history assignment. She was not even surprised to see mister Derek Hale on her bed as if her owned the thing. She smiled at him and flopped down on the bed next to him.   
“dinner wasn't so bad, now was it?” derek asked, and was that a smile?  
“yepp, nobody got shot. But I have a feeling that we are going to have a conversation soon.” stiles said with a raised eyebrow.  
Derek seemed to take in a sharp breath and turned his face to look at her with intense focus... almost as if he said 'challenge accepted'.

“well. Are we dating?” simple enough, but could be fucked up royally six ways from next week tuesday.  
“its up to you. You know how I feel about you.” he said... calm and cool.  
“then I guess we are... and by dating, I mean going out, flowers and sometimes chocolate. How do you think the pack is going to react to it?”   
“i dont care. But i'm sure they'll be happy for us.”  
“so... the important question. Sexy times? (derek frowned at her) hey, no scowly face! This is serious. And i'm a hot blooded teenager. And I want sexytimes... several times and in several positions... and since you decided to take the responsibility of dating me... you'll be making sure I do get my sexytimes...” derek went pale.  
“stiles... you're not 18 yet.”  
“no, derek. You dont get to play the age card here. I've seen more death than people three times my age. Ive seen my friends massacred. I'm way past the level i'm even supposed to be. My father knows and understands that ive had to make life or death decisions. And damn him if he even dares try and keep me from having sexytimes for the next how many months because he doesnt understand that i'm not the usual 17 year old. So dont you dare!” she whispered but it was a real scold. He leaned over and kissed her. Talk about leaving a girl breathless. She kissed back, in the midst of their kissing, she climbed on top of him and was stradling his hips. They grinded together a bit and derek ended up rutting up against her. He rolled them both over and was fully rutting against her by now. It was dirty and obscene. Her left leg was over his shoulder.


	2. smut smut smut stiles gets claimed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just pure smut.

Derek ran his hand along her smooth thigh. He kissed her deeply.  
“my dad!” stiles moaned. Derek smiled.  
“he just left... didnt you hear him say goodbye?” derek told her.  
“carry on, soldier.” stiles said with her own deadly smile. 

Derek kissed her sweetly. He let go of her and stood in front of her. His left hand went behind his neck and he pulled off his shirt like that. Stiles sat up and slowly reached for his belt. She unbuckled it slowly and pulled it out of the loops of his pants. She looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back. She rubbed her hands up his torso and then down again to settle on the band of his pants. She popped the button and slowly, treacherously, torturously pull down the zipper. She put her hands in his pockets and pulled the pants down, derek stepped out of his pants and kicked them behind him. She sat up once again, marvelling at his gorgeous body and then she reached for his hips. She pulled him closer and lay her head on his hip, dangerously close to his manhood. Her warm breath ghosting on him was doing some unnatural deeds. Suddenly a hand came up and palmed his dick through his grey calvin kleins... the bulge expanded at her touch. Derek was breathing softly. Her small fingers creapt into the band of his undies and she slowly slid them down. 

She gently took hold of him and stroked his dick a few times. There was a small drop of precup forming at the tip and all she wanted to do was taste it. Impulse won over and she went in for the kill. She bent down and licked at his cockhead. The sharp intake of breath and a slight jut of derek's hip and in a second, derek was in her mouth. She rolled her tongue around him and chuckled when he moaned.  
“fuck, stiles.... stop.” derek said breathless after she had been bobbing and sucking and lolling his dick for a few minutes. She let him out with a wet plop and smiled.   
“sit” she commanded, he did. She stood up and stood in front of him. She reached for the zipper on the side of her dress. She pulled it down and let the dress slip down her to pool at her ankles. She stood there in a lacy black bra and matching panties. Her gorgeous breasts filled the cups and she had beautiful curves to boot. Derek was blushing as he stared at her. She smiled. With one hand behind her back she unclasped her bra and it fell, exposing her creamy white breasts and pink nipples. She was blushing softly and looked uncertain.  
“you're beautiful, stiles.” derek spoke.  
“what about the rest of me?” stiles said looking down at the floor in shame.  
“you're beautiful. All of you.” he said as he stood up and came to stand in front of her.he gently lifted her face with his hand on her chin. He kissed her so soft and sweetly. His free hand went down and pulled down her panties. She let him... she let him push down and expose her deepest secret. He bent down and pulled the panties down and let her step out of them. When she stood there in front of him, naked, vulnerable and beautiful. He got up and kissed her again.  
“forever.” he said softly.  
“forever?” she asked.  
“we mate for life stiles... will you stay with me for the rest of our lives?” he asked, looking her dead in the eye.  
“forever.” she smiled and then kissed him again. Derek picked her up and walked over to the bed. He placed her down gently and kissed her again.  
“lube?” he asked.  
“oh thank god! I was here going crazy waiting for you to ask.” she said and chuckled. He smiled and shook his head. She reached beside the bed and got a bottle out. Derek popped the bottle open and squeezed some onto his fingers. He smushed it around on his hand and then reached between her legs to find her sweet entrance. His finger poked at it and then slipped inside. She clenched around the finger and arched her back. She grabbed onto his arm and squeezed tight. He fucked her tight hole with one finger for a while, pressing onto her prostate every now and then. A second finger was introduced to the mix. She gasped and writhed when the second finger was slowly pushed in her. Derek scissored her open and then put in another finger. She was panting and breathing loudly as he fucked her with three fingers.  
“are you ready for me, baby?” he asked sounding wrecked and horny.  
“uhhhhnnn yes!” she moaned. He smiled. He took hold of her legs and lifted them over his shoulders. He squirted some lube on his hand and rubbed it on his dick and then positioned it right against her hole.  
“look at me stiles.” he said and then slowly pushed the head in. she moaned and arched but he grabbed her hips and held her still. He pushed in slowly and out all the while going deeper until he was fully inside her. Her eyes were staring into his all the while. Her mouth was a little 'o' and she was breathing softly. he took soft strokes pushing into her, balls deep and then out again. He let go of her hips and let her writhe beneath him. She arched every time he pushed in. soon he let her legs down and she wrapped the around his waist. He bent down and kissed her. He ws gaining speed with every thrust until he was truly fucking her. When he broke their breathless kiss, his eyes were alpha red. She smiled.   
His hand snaked between them and got hold of her clitty. He ran a thumb up and down it. It wasnt long before she came, she was screaming his name and writhing as the orgasm took over her. Derek fucked her through it. He wasnt done yet and neither was she. He pounded her hole hard then. She was raking her nails over his back and moaning loudly.  
She put her face in the crook of his neck and then just bit him. Derek sucked in a breath and stopped alltogether. She fell back and was staring into his eyes. He smiled and sniffed at her neck. He resumed his pace and had the writhing mess underneath him.   
“i'm gonna cum.... stiles... i'm...” derek breathed into her neck. As he came, he bit down on her neck. The copper taste of his mate's blood filled his mouth. They both came at the same time then. But.  
“derek... what's that?” she asked.  
“a claiming bite.” he whispered.  
“not... what is in me?” she asked. He sank his head and mumbled.  
“run that by me again.” she asked.  
“my knot.” he looked ashamed. She smiled.  
“i'm kinda turned on by that.” she said with a smile. He smiled and moved his hips. Her whole body tightned and she came again.  
“oh. my. God!” she gasped out.  
“we're stuck.” he said.  
“wanna sleep?” she asked and ran her hand through his hair.  
“yeah.” he said, he rolled them over and arranged her on top of him.  
“we are so doing this again!” she sighed out. She laid her cheek on his chest and smiled.  
“i love you, stiles.” derek said as he ran his hand through her hair.  
“love-ya-too.” she mumbled out and soon fell asleep. He smiled down at her and was soon sleeping too. Happy, content, whole...


	3. not a chapter

hello readers.

i havent been able to actually get to writing... something between real life being hectic and my muse deserting me.

i do promise to drink loads of coffee and post soon.

thank you all for reading. 

many many apologies!

**Author's Note:**

> So, my stiles kinda looks like shelly henning from days of our lives and secret circle. Only she isn’t so tan and her lips are naturally so deep and red that you would die! If you don’t like a transgendered character go climb back under that rock you were under the last 60 years… no seriously, I don’t want to read hate mail or shit like that… I am a proud transgender woman and if you met me you would be none the wiser. So stfu, it’s a good story. I’ve kinda based it on that song almost everyone writes a smoldering teen wolf fic on, lil red riding hood. But don’t expect the usual.


End file.
